


Did I start a fire?

by Dx_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Love Stories, M/M, No Sex, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dx_elf/pseuds/Dx_elf
Summary: Just a story of two people. Just a short love story.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 16





	Did I start a fire?

Jensen and Misha have been seeing each other for quite awhile now. Nothing serious,no strings attached...just the fact that they spend too much time stuck together and needed something fun. They are both pretty hot, easy on the eye... Misha is out there ready to mount everything the life throws at him. And Jensen never ever thought he was gonna find himself in this situation. (As a teenager he may has closed in a little box the idea never to be touched)  
But he was drowned to Misha in a mysterious way. He couldn't help himself.

It started on the set stil in costume, between takes. They were standing too close most times and a slight touch of the hand tingling his very soul. Of course Misha was the one to spread his hand in the first place..like he knew what he was doing but also afraid to fully go there...

And then some flirtatious kisses going around the cast and crew, you know the appreciation type.. on the cheek.. very friendly very manly... But Misha... Every time he got to Jensen his kiss ending up on the tiny corner of his mouth. Kiss by kiss ,got closer.. only living Jensens glorious lips want more.

Then the stares came...long full of lust stares from both sides...lips wet between teeth....  
Until one night... Jen and Mish the only ones left behind in the closest bar on set...the group going there almost every night for a beer after a long shoot. The others all went home before the rain started but these two... needed some more time just to be...to be close...to be in eachothers presents.  
"We should get going...the rain only getting worst" a bit tipsy Jensen said  
"Yeah we should" Misha left some money at the bar and put his arm around his friends neck guiding him to the exit.  
"Shit ! It's pouring balls men...come" said once they got outside and slid his arm down to now grabbing Jensen hand dragging him some steps further under a tent.  
The way he conned him under that tent almost bumped into each other.....made his cheeks so red his green perfect eyes shining and his lips open gasping for air.

"Did I start a fire?" The angel said with a smile full of achievement facing fearless those green eyes. Knew exactly what he was asking... pushing his co-worker over the edge  
Jensen, silent for some seconds but many thoughts running through his mind... realising that has been silent from the moment misha put his arm around him at the bar.

"Fuck" the only thing that got out of his mouth..before cupping Mishas face with both hands and pressing his lips to those in front of him. Misha returning the kiss pulling Jensen closer by his waist, where he already had placed his hands on.

That was it...that was their first kiss...and from there...well.. all got better...  
On set...on conventions..you could see the chemistry with your own eyes...  
Misha guided Jensen through the path of pleasure and Jensen was hooked, couldn't get his hand off of him.

A hand sliding down on the waist approaching private parts...on the red carpets when they make sure no one watching.., just smiling for the cameras , the rest of the cast surrounding them. Only Jared kinda knew. A silent ally... Know and understand both of them well enough to never speak openly about it ,to them or to the world, just kinda knew..  
During panels..oh that was fun... Jensen has started a tradition of dirty talk during those panels... He would lean into Mishas ear and whisper kinky sentences full of promise most of the time ending those sentences with a lick on the neck or the ear .  
And of course Misha had to face the audience and laugh like he heard something funny... while his whole body shiver from anticipation and need..need of jensens naked body on his.

But with time the touch changed it wasn't only sensual and dirty...it gave validation and security..and compassion... It changed it's course ,from the waist and thigh , to a stroke of a thumb to the naked of the neck, to the back of the hand and maybe sometimes one or two fingers intertwine hidden between them, sending down on their spines a whole other feeling.

The whispers changed too....  
To "you are doing good babe"..  
To " i wanna hold you after this"...  
To "I missed you today"  
To "i like your smile"  
To " you are my light"  
To "you are my breath"  
To " i love you"  
Always ending up with a very discreet kiss.

And that's how we end up here ,from a casual no strings attached thing.....  
To.. "You are my first thought in the morning, you are my smile and tears...  
my friend...my man... ,my lover.... I can't imagine my life without you...!  
I want to grow old beside you and create memories together for the rest of our lifes"  
To...." Misha Collins will you marry me?"


End file.
